Vivre
by FairyHope031
Summary: Traduction de l'OS "Life" écrit par l'auteur 'GreenPhoenix3" : En un instant tout peut devenir un chaos total. Mais est-ce encore vrai? Olicity


**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici un tout petit os dont le titre original est ''life'' écrit par l'auteur ''GreenPhoenix'' qui m'a donné son accord ^^**

 **Alors pour être honnête j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la traduire, donc excusez moi d'avance pour certaines expressions ^^ J'ai sécher devant pas mal de phrases essayant d'en comprendre le sens Lol.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir cette petite histoire ^^.**

 **Vivre**

Chaos.

Un chaos écrasant m'entoure. Des feux clignotants éclairent l'étrange obscurité telle une lumière stroboscopique, des sirènes hurlantes font écho tout autour de moi, des gens courent et hurlent comme si c'était la fin du monde. Peut etre que ça l'est. Je ne peux pas dire.

Tout me fait mal, ma tête est en feu, et tout ce que je vois est flou me rendant nauséeux. C'est trop, je ne peux pas bouger, je ne peux pas me concentrer, je ne peux pas resp…

Puis je la vois.

Je peux respirer à nouveau. I peine quelques secondes, je me noyais dans le chaos mais maintenant le soulagement m'apaise.

Ca ne dure pas longtemps, parce que plus je la regarde, plus je remarque que quelque chose ne va pas.

La femme qui est normalement si pleine de vie - ma vie – a l'air d'être morte. Ses cheveux défaits qui sont habituellement d'un blond immaculé paraissent à présent rouillées, couvert de sang, son sang.

Le liquide rouge semble se mélangé à sa peau pâle coulant doucement sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus qui m'apaise toujours d'un regard sont à présent fermés.

Je dois la toucher.

Je dois m'assurer que cela ne soit pas seulement un cauchemar.

Ce n'en n'est pas un.

Car quand je la touche la réalité s'impose à moi.

Le verre brisé et l'asphalte de la route font apparition. Le pourquoi de ce chaos commence à prendre forme, il y'a eu un accident de voiture. Je ne me souviens de rien à ce sujet, mais la peur m'étouffe.

J'ai toujours craint de la perdre pendant qu'on exercait notre travail de nuit, mais le fait que ce soit à cause d'un simple accident me donne envie de pleurer.

La chaleur de son sang contraste avec la fraîcheur de sa peau.

Elle est en train de mourir.

Je vais la perdre.

Je vais perdre les silences confortables, les arguments passionnés, les promenades mignones, la sécurité de ses yeux, les doux touchers, les baisers salés, les promesses de bonheur, tout…

Mon souffle augmente de façon erratique à cette révélation.

Ma vue devient floue et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mes larmes qui tombent ou de mon essoufflement.

Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je préférerais mille fois mourir plutôt que de la perdre.

J'haletes en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine.

 **\- Mon Dieu s'il vous plaît**!"

Puis je l'entends. Un ralentissement de rythme cardiaque régulier, la berceuse que j'écoute depuis notre mariage devient ma lueur d'espoir.

 **\- Felicity! Felicity! S'il te plaît tiens bon, s'il te plaît."** Je prend sa tête entre mes mains. **Que quelqu'un m'aide s'il vous plaît,!** Personne ne fait attention à nous, à elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à comment elle réussirait facilement à attirer l'attention des gens juste avec son sourire étincelant, mais maintenant, elle ne sourit pas. **Je vais trouver quelqu'un, je te le promets.** Je m'apprête à me lever, mais quelque chose me dit que si je la laisses, je ne la reverrais jamais. Je ne peux pas la perdre, pas maintenant. **Que quelqu'un m'aide !** Je crie à nouveau, et à plusieurs reprises.

Enfin un ambulancier arrive.

Je me déplace hors de son chemin, pour qu'il puisse examiner Felicity.

Il dit à ses collègues - qui arrivent vers nous tel un essaim d'abeille - tout un tas de charabia médical. La seule chose que j'entends et comprend est :

 **"perdue beaucoup de sang ... ... Obtenir de l'aide ... ... Peut-être pas le faire."**

Tout devient insupportablement lent et rapide en même temps.

Les gens se déplacent comme des tâches floues mais ils ne vont nulle part, et ils ne l'aident pas vraiment.

Chaque seconde qui passe sa poitrine semble se soulever de moins en moins.

D'une certaine façon, c'est comme monter sur un caroussel. Tout bouge si vite qu'il faut se concentrer afin de pouvoir apercevoir une personne visible, et chaque cycle du carrousel devient un jeu : trouver cette personne. Pourtant, le manège se déplace si vite qu'au bout d'un moment le joueur a le vertige et se retrouve confus jusqu'à ce qu'il voit cette personne à nouveau.

Felicity est mon point.

Si je la perds de vue, je me perds.

Elle est en train de mourir, et j'ai besoin d'elle maintenant plus que jamais.

Je ne me souviens pas de comment nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital, mais au moment où je comprend que nous y sommes les médecins sont déjà entrain de faire rouler sa civière vers l'intérieur.

Quand nous y pénétrons nous sommes baignés dans une lumière pâle. La lumière pâle la fait ressembler à un ange tombé du ciel et touché par la cruauté de ce monde.

 **-Tiens bon Felicity. Tiens bon**.

Je la supplie.

Je suis à côté d'elle, surveillant son souffle, priant pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soient le dernier.

J'appercoit à peine Diggle, Roy et Laurel. Cette dernière crie son nom et nous poursuit quand nous rentrons dans la salle d'urgence, mais je suis trop focalisé sur les regards frénétiques des médecins et de leur visages graves pendant qu'ils discutent sur le sort de ma Felicity. Je sais que si elle serait consciente elle plaisanterait à propos de la manière qu'ont les médecins d'avoir toujours l'air d'hommes d'affaires tavaillant pour la vie. Chaque vie est un client, et chaque vie de perdue est un client de perdu, mais maintenant la plaisanterie n'est pas drôle. Car maintenant, la cliente n'est pas seulement une vie aléatoire. C'est la sienne .

Je la suit du mieux que je peux, cherchant à toujours la toucher. Si je ne la touche pas, elle semble morte. Quand je la touches, je peux la sentir en vie. Cette petite étincelle de vie me donne de l'espoir tandis que j'entends des médecins dirent qu'il ya une mince chance qu'elle survive, qu'elle va devoir subir une intervention chirurgicale, et le pire de tout, que ses blessures de la moelle épinière lui seront peut être fatale.

Les infirmières commencent à la soigner, me bloquant ainsi la voie et m'obligeant à m'éloigner d'elle. Je veux me battre et leur crier dessus. Je ne veux pas la quitter. Puis je vois son visage, meurtri et couvert de sang. Avec l'équipement médical sur son visage, elle a l'air si fragile. Je me rends compte que je suis complètement inutile. Quand j'ai besoin d'elle et qu'elle a besoin de moi, nous sommes tous les deux complètement inutile.

Je pourrais aussi bien être un fantôme.

Je marche doucement vers la salle d'attente. Je déteste ce mot: attente. Attendre quoi ?

La satisfaction que l'être aimé vive ou la dépression de sa mort?

La salle d'attente est censé dégagée cette atmosphère calme et confortable, mais tout ce que j'y ressens est le désespoir, l'impuissance, la colère, et la solitude. Je commence à arpenter la pièce. Felicity dit toujours que quand je suis inquiet je donne cette impression de marcher dans un gouffre.

J'observe mes amis.

Je vois Laurel sanglotée sur son téléphone, elle parle sans doute à son père. Diggle étreint Layla, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre. Roy est assis seul, toute son attitude signifie qu'il est sous le choc.

Perdre Felicity nous secouera tous.

Je sais que je devrais faire quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas me concentrer sur eux.

Tout ce que je vois est Felicity.

Je la revois trébucher dans l'antre l'année dernière, tel un ange maladroit, ses cheveux s'échappant de sa queue de cheval, et ses lunettes glissant de son nez. Elle portait un chandail à manches longues rose, par-dessus sa robe blanche et verte à motif floral. Elle divaguait comme quoi les dernières modifications sur le costume de Palmer étaient selon elle trop ridicule et absolument inutile.

C'est ce jour-là que je me suis mis un coup de pieds aux fesses et que j'ai pris la décision de commencer quelque chose avec elle.

Ce quelque chose s'est finalement transformé en une vie avec elle, pour toujours, mais à présent ce toujours semblait se raccourcir.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à l'image d'elle ressemblant à un ange. Elle m'a toujours donné l'impression d'en être un.

Un Ange.

Felicity croit en une force supèrieure.

Alors peut-être que, juste peut-être.

 **\- Mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît sauver la. S'il vous plaît ...**

Dans la chambre d'hôpital aux murs vert pastel Laurel, Diggle et Roy assis sur des chaises bleues, attendent que Felicity se réveille de son état comateux. Felicity est couchée sur un lit blanc placé au milieu de la pièce ses cheveux blonds brillent sous la lumière alors qu'ils sont éparpillés sur son oreiller. Sa peau blanche est pleine de vie. Elle commence à remuer.

Laurel se précipite à ses côtés avec enthousiasme.

Felicity se réveille dans la douleur, mais elle se sent étrangement en paix.

 **\- Que s'est-t-il passé?** Elle demande.

 **\- De quoi tu te souviens ?** L'interroge Laurel. Felicity plisse son front pour réflèchir. En vain. Elle se rend compte qu'elle ne se souvient que de visions floues puisqu'elle parle à présent de son mari..

 **\- La dernière chose dont je me souviens clairement est d'Oliver qui me parlait dans la voiture.**

Laurel soupire tristement.

 **\- Il y a eu un accident de voiture. Un conducteur ivre roulait en contre sens sur l'autoroute et vous a percutés. Tu souffrais d'une commotion cérébrale, de lésions à la moelle épinière, dû probablement au coup du lapin. Tu as de la chance d'avoir survécu. Les médecins ont réussi à réparer ta lésion épinière…Et c'est là qu'ils ont apprit une bonne nouvelle**. Le visage de Diggle retint un petit sourire quand il termina son explication.

 **\- Quoi comme ?** Demande Felicity curieusement.

 **\- Tu es enceinte.** Déclare Roy

Felicity halete.

 **\- Tu es enceinte d'un mois, c'est un miracle que toi et l'enfant ayez survécu. Les médecins étaient perplexe.** Le visage de Laurel s'illumine d'un sourire.

 **\- Ce que…oh mon dieu! Oliver va être tellement content. Ou super-inquiet. En parlant de lui , où est-il?** **D'habitude** **quand il est inquiet il se met en mode harceleur.** **Je peux dire qu'il était inquiet mais le mode harceleur…**

 **\- Felicity, de quoi tu parles?** Roy est incrédule.

Diggle et Laurel se regardent tristement.

 **\- Je pense avoir des souvenirs brumeux de mon arrivée à l'hôpital. Ce qui est bizarre parce que je ne me souviens pas de la douleur, je me souviens juste de visages. Quoi qu'il en soit, Oliver me suivait et il avait l'air si brisé. Mais maintenant, il va être si…, alors, où est-il**? Divague Felicity. Tout le monde baisse les yeux au sol. **Quoi ? C'est quoi le problème? Où est Oliver?** Demande Felicity avec méfiance.

 **\- Felicity, tu ne peux pas avoir vu Oliver ici. Lorsque la police est arrivée sur les lieux de l'accident, il était déjà mort…**

 **Ne me haissez pas ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit =D !**

 **Mais Moi j'ai bien aimer la chute de ce One shot =p même si j'en ai pleurer ^^**

 **Laissez moi vos avis.**


End file.
